


Días de Entrenamiento

by Sthefy



Category: Rule of Rose
Genre: Also I added mostly of my headcanons there, And I liked it a lot, F/F, I described another side of "The Lying Princess And The Stray Dog", I don´t know why I keep writing these tags in English knowing the story is in Spanish, Oneshot based in some famous theories, Poor Brown, but what the hell, otp, very IC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: De cómo Wendy entrenaba a lo que sería el gran lobo feroz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la empecé a escribir el 6 de febrero (2015), y originalmente la publiqué en Fanfiction. Como acá también me sorprendió que no hubiese ninguna historia en español de mi fandom predilecto, pues supe entonces lo que tenía que hacer.   
>  Me gustó escribirla y en el camino, aporté muchas teorías de RoR en la trama. Por eso y más, quiero agradecer a la pag. RuleOfRoseMisteries, por refrescarme la memoria en ciertos aspectos, y también quiero agradecer a todos los usuarios activos que ven y analizan joyas escondidas a lo largo del juego.
> 
> Lo curioso de todo esto, es que si llego a publicar futuros drabbles/oneshots más adelante, puede que lo más seguro es que la mayoría esté relacionado de alguna manera a esta historia, ya que obviamente estarían ambientados en el mismo universo canon. (Porque sí, si supieran que todavía hay mucho que contar y analizar.)
> 
> De antemano, espero que les guste y si llegan a dejar algún comentario, yo feliz de la vida~

**Días de Entrenamiento**

**Sinopsis: ** De cómo Wendy entrenaba a lo que sería el gran lobo feroz.

**Disclaimer:** Rule of Rose, su atrapante historia y sus complejos personajes, no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de _ATLUS_ , Punchline y la música va a cargo de Yutaka Minobe. Nada me pertenece, salvo mis ganas de seguir escribiendo y leyendo más sobre el fandom.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Si hasta la fecha, usted no ha jugado o no ha terminado RoR, ¿pues qué está esperando? Le advierto de antemano que aquí te spoilearás bastante, ya que narré muchos sucesos que pasaron luego del capítulo de _**The Gingerbread House**_.

**Notas Finales:** La imagen que verán a continuación, no me pertenece ~~(es más, ya quisiera dibujar así...),~~ por lo que desconozco por completo el nombre del autor.  La escogí porque opino que va de la mano con la historia. Mmm, ¿tal vez me inspiré un poco en ella? 

En fin, disfruten mucho la lectura ;v 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**Capítulo Único** _

**A** l principio lo hizo por diversión.

Con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que le encantaba manipularlo, le encantaba jugar con su mente, le _encantaba_ manipular su realidad.

Durante meses lo había planeado todo con anticipación, por si las cosas salían mal.

Por fortuna, su intuición no le había fallado. Aunque a veces desearía que lo hiciera. Wendy odiaba sentirse débil, vulnerable. Limitarse a ver todo a través de una burbuja de cristal, el cómo los demás podían salir al patio y divertirse. Divertirse sin ella.

Debido a su situación especial, existían pocas actividades que Wendy pudiera hacer. Una de ellas, consistía en ser la recolectora oficial de rosas rojas, para darle algo de armonía y elegancia al único lugar que podía llamar hogar: el orfanato. Y fue cerca de allí en donde conoció a un chico en particular, uno que también compartiría junto a ella el enfermarse a menudo: Joshua.

Joshua había sido criado como todo un caballero, a Wendy le gustaba visitarlo para al menos poder sacarle una sonrisa. En muy poco tiempo, se habían vuelto muy cercanos y no había días en los que no dejaran de intercambiar correspondencias. Joshua se convirtió en su amigo, en su confidente más cercano. Las cosas en ese tiempo no podían resultar mejor.

A Joshua le agradaban las visitas de Wendy, le hacían sentirse unido y especial junto a ella. No le molestaba que Wendy se apoderara de varias rosas rojas de su jardín a menudo, ya que su padre había plantado muchas de ellas desde que podía recordar.

Un día, por el ocaso, luego de una tarde agradable de juegos, le dijo: —Me gustaría que conocieras a mi padre.

Wendy, ajena y curiosa en partes iguales por sus pensamientos, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y con una mirada demandante, le inquirió: — ¿Por qué?

Joshua se mostró, por un instante, confundido por su reacción.

—Pues... por ninguna razón. Es que… mi padre me escribe cuentos, ¿sabes? Pensé que... te gustaría saberlo.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, los ojos de la niña brillaron de manera fugaz.

— ¿Cuentos, eh? ¿Así como los cuentos que conocemos, o unos nuevos?

El niño se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, tratando de recordar. —Digamos que son mitad y mitad, aunque mi padre perjura que todos sus cuentos también tienen su toque realístico.

Esa respuesta logró impresionarle. — ¿Crees que él pueda, ya sabes, escribir uno para mí? Necesito algo lo suficientemente impactante como para hacer que Diana y los otros, se dobleguen ante mí.

— ¿Aún sigues con ese plan del _Club Aristócrata_? —Le preguntó él con cierto timbre resignado en su voz. Desde que la conocía, siempre había sido lo mismo. De hecho, podría afirmar que eso era en lo único que Wendy pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Infiernos que sí. —Le contestaba casi siempre cuando estaba enojada, su cara contrayéndose y sus facciones infantiles perdían su encanto.

Al intuir que era una batalla perdida de antemano, Joshua volvió a su juego con su oso favorito, tratando de no molestarla nuevamente con el asunto.

* * *

**II.**

**C** uando Wendy conoció a Gregory M. Wilson, el padre de Joshua, al principio no le dio mucha importancia. La primera impresión es lo que cuenta y apenas lo vio, supo que algo iba terriblemente mal con aquél adulto. Con su ropa toda andrajosa, rota y mugrienta por todos lados, parecía un huérfano, aunque era irónico que todos los que ella conocía, vistiesen mucho mejor que él.

—Oh, me trajiste una princesa, hijo. —Apenas murmuró, minutos después del dramático silencio luego de las presentaciones.

Wendy sonrió con altanería.

Al parecer, no todo estaba perdido con éste sujeto.

* * *

**C** uando Wendy finalmente comenzó a leer los cuentos, se quedó sin palabras... ¡esto era lo que ella ha estado buscando desde siempre! Incluso a regañadientes, tenía que admitir que Gregory tenía un magnífico y brillante don para esto. En ese momento quiso conocerlo más, preguntarle a Joshua ciertos detalles de su padre. Pero Joshua había enfermado gravemente, y no quería acercarse a él por temor a ser contagiada; mas no se sabe exactamente de qué había enfermado su amigo, ahora que se ponía a pensar. Sus dedos siguieron pasando las maltratadas páginas del viejo libro de cuentos. Los dibujos de Gregory le parecían graciosos, en parte porque descubrió que hasta ella podía dibujar mejor que él, y al mismo tiempo estas representaciones artísticas le parecían… oscuras. No sólo eso, sino que además también podía sentir algo... _inquietante_ , algo que se escondía detrás de esos dibujos más no sabía decir qué era con exactitud.

Wendy no se dio cuenta que más de una vez, se había quedado hipnotizada viendo como esas curiosas manchas rojas, que a cada momento parecía ser sangre, rodeaban a esos dibujos…

Se sobresaltó de manera abrupta al escuchar un portazo detrás de ella, el libro de cuentos resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso con un golpe seco. Segundos después, vio como la sombra de Gregory hacía acto de presencia, avanzando como autómata hacia ella. El corpulento hombre arrastraba los pies al andar y gemía de manera lastimera, como si de un zombie se tratara. Sus ojos parecían vacíos, desprovistos de cualquier rastro de emoción, y de vida.

Y fue en ese momento, a partir de allí, que Wendy empezó realmente a temer por su vida, mas no debía demostrarlo. Porque haciendo eso intuía que ya le daría el suficiente poder a él como para acabar con ella, de la manera más literal posible.

Porque había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a leer los cuentos, que ya Joshua había muerto, llevándose una parte de ella con él desde el primer instante de su partida. Porque ya la cifra de secuestros infantiles había ascendido de manera alarmante; al culpable le encantaba desmembrar sus cuerpos y enterrar parte de los mismos esparcidos, como si éstos fueran semillas. Y ahora lo estaba viendo, imponente, al autor de los anteriores y presentes crímenes que estaba en su despacho, frente a ella.

No era la primera vez que Wendy entraba merodeando, a escondidas, sin supervisión por su casa, ya que en muy poco tiempo se había aprendido la rutina diaria de Gregory, conocer a qué hora él entraba y salía de su casa. Si de por sí el muy idiota lo escribía en una pequeña libreta que simulaba ser su diario, encima del escritorio de esa misma habitación. Aunque había notado que dejó de escribir en ella finalmente cuando Joshua falleció.

Muy en el fondo y hasta el son de hoy, Wendy se mostraba dudosa sobre si Gregory, en alguna de sus lagunas mentales, lo habría matado sin ser consciente del todo.

—Ha vuelto. Mi hijo ha vuelto. —Graznó, como si no hubiese hablado coherentemente durante mucho tiempo.

Le había costado comprender sus palabras y cuando eso ocurrió, Wendy retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, en un intento por despejar sus pensamientos. Claro que no podía haber vuelto, ¡Joshua no podía estar vivo! Ella misma lo había visto: a Gregory, sellando su habitación de juegos como si de un poseído se tratara. Viéndole perder gradualmente sus facultades mentales, abrazando a su locura y fallando miserablemente en recuperar el control de su vida, sin rumbo a dónde ir ni qué hacer con su dolor, cual perro callejero sin ninguna pizca de amor.

_Porque Wendy había visto el cadáver de Joshua, en su cuarto, con su ropa puesta y su cuerpo aún descomponiéndose._

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? —Le demandó, siguiéndole el juego. A fin de cuentas, no era la primera vez que jugaba con el adulto. En su voz se podía notar la autoridad de la realeza que poseía: — ¿¡Dónde estaba tu hijo, Gregory?! —Le gritó, haciéndose escuchar por encima de sus lamentos, llenándose de valor para cada vez más domar a su bestia interna. Porque aunque fuese por muy poco tiempo, había compartido algo cercano a la amistad con él. Pero luego de lo de Joshua, Wendy dudaba sobre si éste estaba realmente consciente de sus acciones. Es más, tenía la firme creencia de que tal vez a estas alturas aún él no la mataba, porque aún le quedaban los recuerdos que ella había sido la única amiga que Joshua tuvo.

—En la calle, estaba en la calle. Lo encontré, y nunca más saldrá de esta casa. —Sentenció violento, agitando sus brazos, empleando ese tono del cual no se le podía contradecir.

Wendy, en silencio y pensativa, se dijo que más tarde investigaría ese caso. Ya que por mucho que uno quisiera, los muertos no podían regresar a la vida.

A no ser, claro, que éstos busquen venganza o tengan una buena razón para ello.

Sacudió su cabeza, y le pidió al adulto con señas para que se acercara. —Ya que estás aquí, ayúdame a terminar este cuento. Lo escribiste muy bien al principio, pero le falta un final.

El hombre se mostró confundido ante esto, pero finalmente se arrodilló a su lado, aún así la diferencia de altura era más que notable. A Gregory le costaba mantener los párpados abiertos, se sacudía cada pocos segundos y se sentía realmente agotado. Como si estuviera luchando en contra de un sueño, tratando de salir de él.

— ¿Qué quieres que escriba?

—Ya te lo dije. Quiero un final, mas no cualquier final. —Le enfatizó ella, tocándole el pecho con un dedo. Sus miradas se encontraron. —Quiero un final impactante, que sea capaz de poder realizarse en cualquier momento. Un final sangriento, un final de miedo.

Y así, juntos en la misma habitación, rodeados de la misma oscuridad exceptuando la tenue iluminación de una vieja bombilla de luz, se encargaron de llevar a cabo su deseo. Creando una de las mejores historias jamás escritas, llevando por nombre, _"The Lying Princess And The Stray Dog."_

* * *

**III.**

**L** os meses pasaron, y ya el calendario marcaba el mes de diciembre de 1930.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde esa tarde, desde que se había llevado a "Joshua" de esa casa para llevarle al orfanato, a su reino, junto con ella.

Wendy descubrió que con el tiempo, se encontraba perdidamente de enamorada de ése Joshua, de esa pobre alma desafortunada que también se había quedado sin padres. Ése Joshua quién en realidad había resultado ser una tierna y encantadora niña, una que le había jurado amor eterno, y que estaría con ella para siempre. Ese Joshua se llamaba Jennifer, y Wendy, a pesar de ser consciente que aún eran niñas y muy jóvenes, quería unirse en eterno matrimonio con ella. Nunca había jugado ese juego, pero había escuchado muy bonitas referencias de él, ya había tomado su decisión: ahora quería hacerlo realidad.

Sabía más que nadie que todos los miembros de los Aristócratas del Creyón Rojo la odiaban, odiaban a su Jennifer, a su príncipe. Porque ella en tan sólo tres meses, había logrado lo que ellos por bastante tiempo habían trabajado por conseguir. Wendy había insistido en que el puesto de Duquesa de Diana sería suyo por derecho, pero su ángel, su pobre y desafortunado ángel, se lo rechazaba una y otra vez, para evitar en todo lo posible que el odio de los demás siguiera creciendo para con ella.

Y Wendy era feliz. Feliz porque ella estaba a su lado, no arrepintiéndose de lo que pudo haber hecho en el pasado para poder conseguirlo. Cada vez que compartía tiernos besos con ella, con más rapidez seguía enamorándose. Más y más rápido, y de una manera bastante profunda, e intensa.

Todo para Wendy consistía mayormente en risas, amor y alegría.

Todo para ella era de color rosa.

Durante bastante tiempo creyó (y se aseguró) que nada podía salir mal, que nada ni nadie pudiera separarles jamás.

_...Hasta que llegó Brown._

* * *

**IV.**

**L** ágrimas seguían surcando por su rostro, mezclándose y perdiéndose con la lluvia. Sus mejillas seguían rojas, producto de la golpiza que su amor le había propinado horas atrás en un arranque de ira y resentimiento.

Llovía a cántaros, y a pesar de eso, Wendy seguía corriendo, huyendo del lugar al que había considerado su hogar por bastante tiempo. No sabe cuántas horas ha pasado desde que huyó. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se montón en el autobús que la llevaría de vuelta a donde todo comenzó, a donde terminaría de entrenar a la bestia, y así poder acabar con esta pesadilla de una buena vez, aún si con eso ponía su vida en riesgo para ello. No obstante, ya a estas alturas, debido a su ausencia, habrán escogido a una nueva princesa, una que ocuparía su lugar.

Recordaba como Diana casi desde el principio, había codiciado con locura ese título. Pero Jennifer, por primera vez, les había enfrentado a todos ellos, e inclusive a ella misma, haciendo gala tal vez por primera vez, de su escondida valentía. Y es que lo había sabido casi desde siempre: Jennifer tenía todas las cualidades para poder convertirse en princesa, pero su cobardía y benevolencia la habían opacado durante bastante tiempo.

Wendy no se equivocaba, por algo la escogió, por algún motivo siempre la prefirió a ella por encima de las demás. Si había alguien lo suficientemente cercano a Wendy, alguien que se ganó el derecho de ser su amiga, era Jennifer. Siempre había sido ella. Y por el decreto del Mandato de la Rosa, por democracia y monarquía, si por algún momento Wendy se ausentara o le pasara algo, de manera directa, a Jennifer le correspondería su trono.

Cuando llegó a la abandonada casa, no se sorprendió que la puerta estuviese sin seguro. Se sacudió su ropa, tratando de no temblar por el cruel frío, y gritó: — ¡Greg! ¿¡Dónde estás?!

Si él estaba en la casa, tal vez podría tener problemas, pero en ese momento poco le importaba. En su mente y corazón, se sentía traicionada, y únicamente quería venganza. No podía concebir la idea de un mundo sin Jennifer, y aunque ese pulgoso perro ya estaba bien muerto... era increíble, pero ¡ese mugriento hizo hasta lo último para arrebatarle a su amada desde el más allá! Le molestaba profundamente el asunto, le dolía recordar y una insana rabia surgió desde el fondo de su pecho, debido al rumbo de acontecimientos que no había previsto esta tarde. Jennifer _jamás_ debió haberse enterado que había sido ella la culpable directa de su muerte. Sintiéndose frustrada, zapateó el suelo de madera hasta que sus pies le dolieron, ¡maldito el día en el que ese sarnoso animal nació, y maldito el día en el que Jennifer decidió cuidar de él! ¡Maldito sea su noble corazón!

Cuando _él_ apareció, a Wendy no le sorprendió que éste viniera a su encuentro caminando en cuatro patas, con sus ojos sedientos de sangre, mostrando sus enormes dientes mientras gruñía. Una larga soga se visualizaba alrededor de su cuello, apretada con fuerza, como si fuera la correa de un _perro._

Wendy, sin emitir ningún tipo de palabra, alzó su vista y con orgullo mudo contempló su altura, su descomunal tamaño, su _fuerza_. Éste era Gregory M. Wilson, un adulto de dudosa lucidez mental: el _perro callejero_ que durante bastante tiempo le había costado domar.

—Siéntate. —Le ordenó, empleando todo su odio en su voz. Al ver que su _mascota_ obedecía sin oponerse, prosiguió: —Has criado muy mal a tu hijo, Gregory. Lo desconozco por completo. Me parece que debiste golpearlo más cuando él estaba contigo.

Él gruñó, molestándose profundamente — ¿Dónde está? ¿¡A dónde te lo llevaste?! —Se alzó repentinamente en sus patas traseras, perdiendo su juicio al escuchar de sus labios el nombre de su hijo.

Sin malgastar preciado tiempo, Wendy tomó su fusta y lo golpeó, para luego jalar la soga de su cuello, llegando casi al punto de asfixiarlo. —Quieto ahí, ¡quieto, te he dicho! ¡Podrás ver a tu bastardo hijo si haces lo que yo te digo!

Pero ya a estas alturas era imposible tratar con él, al menos no podía ahora con su apariencia original. Así que hizo lo de cada vez que lo veía: ató al perro en el hierro de la ventana, ahora le costaba hacer el nudo, pero con cierto esfuerzo logró conseguirlo. Cerró la puerta, y buscó las antiguas ropas de su amigo muerto, recogió su lacio cabello en una corta gorrita azul, escondiéndolo, y se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo. Voilá, ya con esa ropa era Joshua.

Y la reacción de Stray Dog fue inmediata al verla así. Porque el muy estúpido creía, como en anteriores ocasiones, que era él, su hijo perdido y muerto, su Joshua.

Avanzó decididamente hacia él, y le señaló. —Levántate, padre. Hoy vas a cazar. Hoy vas a conocer el lugar a donde he sido prisionero por bastante tiempo, ¡hoy quiero venganza!

No le costó modificar su voz, en absoluto, porque Wendy tenía un talento oculto para la ventriloquia. No sintió nada cuando sacó a Stray Dog a pasear, como en ocasiones pasadas había hecho. Tampoco se tomó la molestia ni intentó advertirle a Diana, a Meg y a sus súbditos acerca de su inevitable destino. Lo único que tenía en mente, lo que más quería ver, era a Jennifer, a su reacción, escuchar sus ruegos. Que se arrepintiera por el daño que le había hecho.

Mas no había contado con otro giro inesperado de acotencimientos, uno bastante drástico.

No contó sobre que tan bien había entrenado al Stray Dog, para que nuevamente perdiera la razón y matara a su único y amado hijo, _de nuevo._


End file.
